Cuando el pasado llama
by TammyRoss
Summary: No se sabe nada de ella desde hace meses, quizá está muerta o quizá sigue viva, asustada, como siempre lo estaba, la sonrisa distraida la caracterizaba, y esos rizos castaños donde a él le gustaba enredar sus dedos.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

_No sé nada de ella desde hace meses, quizá está muerta o quizá sigue viva, asustada, como siempre lo estaba. _

Daryl sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la silla de camping, luego miró hacia el pequeño campamento, acababan de perder a Sophia y habían llegado a una granja, con promesas de que estarían bien, aunque realmente las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos, luego miró al suelo, se sentía culpable otra vez.

'' Idiota. '' Daryl entró en la tienda y sacó su mochila, buscando algo entre todas sus cosas, algo que no perdería pasase lo que pasase, sacó una foto de ella, con la sonrisa distraída que la caracterizaba, Daryl tocó la parte de su mejilla rosada y quiso reírse de si mismo por lo estúpido que parecía. '' Maya, ¿dónde estás?'' Daryl dejó la foto en su cama y buscó otra cosa, algo más importante, brillaba con fuerza con la luz del sol, así que le fue fácil encontrarlo, estaba en el suelo, junto a unos pantalones usados, cogió el anillo plateado y le dio vueltas, observándolo, por un momento pareció que sonreía, pero se engañaba a si mismo, tenía ganas de llorar.

'' ¿Quién era?'' Carol apareció en la puerta de su tienda como un fantasma, haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos, le habían pillado.

'' ¿Quién era quién?'' Daryl se giró dejando el anillo en el suelo y levantándose, no quería parecer débil.

'' Ella, esa chica. '' Carol señaló con la cabeza a la foto, descansando en la cama, la sonrisa de la chica era distraída y despreocupada, mientras que a su lado, una chica gordita y Daryl sonreían. '' Bueno, las dos. ''

'' La del pelo corto es Tara, una amiga. '' Daryl cogió la foto y la guardó, arrugándola un poco, esa noche, se distraería poniéndola perfectamente lisa.

'' ¿Y la otra?'' Carol era incapaz de sonreír en ese momento, pero aun así lo intentaba, haciendo que con cada sonrisa se le rompiese un poco más el alma. '' Es muy guapa.''

'' Si, lo es. '' Daryl miró al suelo y luego salió de la tienda, con la ballesta en el hombro, iba a encontrar a la niña pequeña, aunque tuviese que ir solo.

'' ¿Quién era?'' Daryl se giró un poco irritado y luego miró a todos lados, vigilando que nadie le viese.

'' Ella… Se llamaba Maya, Maya Dixon. '' Carol miró con los ojos abiertos ante el descubrimiento, Daryl, en cambio, se iba hacia el bosque solo, siempre había estado solo, y ahora los recuerdos de ella eran lo único que le quedaban. '' Maya, por favor, te necesito. '' Daryl susurró al viento, sabiendo que nadie le respondería.


	2. Papi Merle

**AVISO: **Veamos, para hacer un poco más entendible este fanfic, habrá capítulos que serán solo memorias, y otros que serán solo eventos en TWD, para diferenciarlos, cuando los párrafos estén en cursiva, es el pasado y cuando no, el presente.

**PAPI MERLE**

Esa noche, como las demás noches había pensado en ella, se la imaginaba cojeando y sin un brazo, por las calles de Atlanta, comiéndose a cualquier cosa que estuviese viva, también se la imaginaba con el estómago colgando y sin media cara, mientras un tipo aleatorio le pegaba un tiro en la cabeza al sentirse amenazado, se la imaginaba sobreviviendo, y también se la imaginaba llegando a la granja transformada en una de esas cosas y él mismo tendría que matarla, en resumen, tanta imaginación le había dejado sin sueño y hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía. Se estiró con las manos debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar algo que pudiese hacerle entrar en sueño, pero los gritos de Maya no le dejaban dormir.

'' Joder… vamos bien. '' Daryl cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se concentró en dormir, dejando la mente en blanco.

'' _Oye tú, ¿qué miras?'' La chica del pelo corto y gordita miró duramente al hombre que las observaba desde un taburete, mientras su amiga se giraba descaradamente hacia el hombre al que su amiga se refería, cerca de ahí, Daryl rodó los ojos mientras se concentraba en acabarse la cerveza y olvidar que su hermano molestaba por ahí a las chicas de la barra._

'' _A ti nada, hola, guapa. '' El hombre apartó a la chica gordita poniéndose en medio de las dos, se apoyó en la barra y sonrió a la chica castaña, que sonrió de vuelta._

'' _Hola. '' La chica se levantó de ahí cogiendo la mano de su amiga, cosa que hizo que Merle se girara para mirarlas. '' Somos lesbianas, lo siento. ''_

'' _Me gusta. '' Las dos se miraron como si estuviese loco y rieron, mientras Merle volvía al ataque. '' Podría convencerte de lo contrario. '' La chica castaña negó y miró a su mejor amiga, que levantó los hombros._

'' _No lo creo. '' La castaña se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una pierna, sonriendo con el reto en su cara._

'' _Si, si lo creo, papi Merle tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga. '' Daryl estaba escuchando la mayoría de la conversación, pero cuando escuchó 'papi Merle' sus tripas se revolvieron, haciendo que cogiese su botellín y avanzase hacia su hermano, cogiéndolo del hombro._

'' _Venga, es hora de irse. '' Merle se giró y soltó su mano del hombro con un movimiento rápido. '' Merle, vamos. '' Merle bufó en su cara y salió del bar, cabreado, ahora el que tendría que aguantarle sería él._

_Daryl salió del bar, comprobando que su hermano se había largado sin él y notando que su camioneta no estaba ahí, debería irse andando a su casa, pero antes, se sentó en un borde cerca de la carretera y suspiró._

'' _¿Necesitas ayuda?'' La chica castaña le miró desde arriba, junto a su amiga gordita, Daryl miró a las dos y negó con la cabeza, girándose para no fijarse en las piernas de la chica castaña, que avanzó un poco hasta él. '' Nos has salvado de papi Merle, déjanos agradecértelo. '' La chica castaña de sonrío mientras se levantaba. '' Me llamo Maya, y esta es Tara. ''_

'' _Daryl. '' Daryl siguió a las dos chicas a través de una calle, parecían dos violadoras, o algo por el estilo, las dos chicas se pararon delante de un coche negro, parecía un coche de cateto bestia, como él o Merle, pero se sorprendió al ver a Maya subiendo al asiento del conductor._

'' _¿Te gusta?'' La chica gordita le miró antes de subirse a la parte trasera del coche, dejándolo a él ir en el asiento del copiloto. '' Maya lo encontró y lo arregló con su mejor amigo, bueno, nuestro mejor amigo. ''_

'' _No está mal. '' Daryl se miró las uñas mientras Maya encendía el coche, yendo a mucha velocidad, demasiada para una chica tan pequeña y con una cara de niña buena. _

_El vecindario se extendía en unas cuantas calles, Maya paró en una de las casas de rico que había por ahí, con jardín y todo eso, luego sonrío a su amiga y la hizo bajar, Tara miró la retrovisor y abrió la puerta._

'' _Un placer, Daryl. '' Daryl hizo un ruido despegándose de la visión de sus uñas, estaba nervioso. '' Y a ti, te veo en un momento. '' Maya asintió y Tara cerró la puerta, entrando a la casa._

'' _Bueno, ¿dónde te dejo?'' Daryl la miró a los ojos mientras no sabía que decir._

'' _Cuatro calles más abajo a la derecha. '' Maya asintió y arrancó de nuevo, como no había coches, iba un poco más rápido, siguiendo las instrucciones de Daryl y tarareando una canción que Daryl conocía._

_Cuando llegaron, Daryl miró al garaje, una enorme pintada en color blanco ponía Racista y catetos, Daryl bufó, él siempre pagaba lo que su hermano hacía, y ser hermano de Merle era muy difícil._

'' _Oh… No es muy alentador. '' Maya hizo una mueca con el labio y miró a Daryl, que seguía mirando la pintada. _

'' _Mañana tendré que pasarme todo el día pintando. '' Daryl abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir miró a Maya, que estaba pensativa. '' Adiós. '' Daryl cerró la puerta y antes de que diese tres pasos escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unos tacones corriendo hacia él._

'' _¡Espera, espera!'' Maya paró delante de él y sonrío. '' Yo… Yo tengo estudios artísticos, quizá mañana pueda venir a ayudarte. '' _

'' _¿Qué tiene que ver tener estudios artísticos con pintar una puerta?'' Maya ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrío._

'' _Estoy ligando contigo, y a no ser que estés casado, no sé que tiene de malo…'' Daryl levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, igual que ella, haciendo que Maya riese._

'' _Ah… Em… Vale. '' _

'' _Estaré aquí a las doce del mediodía, ¿puedes?'' Daryl asintió y ella se largó de ahí, metiéndose en el coche y arrancando, dando media vuelta en medio de la calle._

'' _Que chica tan rara. '' Daryl levantó los hombros y entró en la casa, mirando antes la pintura del garaje._

Se levantó sudado y asqueado, como se levantaba todos los días, el estúpido calor de Atalanta iba a acabar matándolo, si no lo hacía un bicho de esos.


	3. Espejismo

**ESPEJISMO**

Se reunieron todos alrededor del coche de Carol, Daryl miró a los presentes, Glenn, Shane, Rick, el granjero y Maggie, que trajo un mapa, se quedó mirándolo mientras deliraban sobre armas y todas esas chorradas dramáticas que a él le importaban una mierda, iba a buscar a esa niña, y si daba tiempo, a Maya, y algún día, traería a las dos al campamento.

'' Si fuerzas tu tobillo estarás un mes en cama, y tú acabas de donar medio litro de sangre, no podrías caminar ni cinco minutos sin desmayarte. '' Daryl levantó la mirada del mapa, solo quedaba él para buscar a la niña desaparecida.

'' Solo quedo yo, iré al arroyo, y ahí ya veré. '' Daryl señaló el arroyo y miró el mapa más detalladamente, mientras otra vez deliraban sobre armas y mierdas dramáticas, luego, Shane y Hershell empezaron a discutir sobre los mismo, haciendo que girase los ojos unas diez veces en pocos minutos.

'' Lo prioritario es organizarnos y encontrar a esa niña. '' Rick miró a Daryl, captando su atención.

'' Odio preguntar esto pero, ¿qué hacemos si la encontramos y la han mordido?'' Shane siendo Shane, bueno, el Shane gilipollas que salía cuando algo no salía como su majestad deseaba, Daryl pensó en Maya, si hubiese escuchado y conocido a Shane, le hubiese pegado una paliza, esa chica era muy chunga.

'' Haremos lo que hay que hacer. '' Rick miró al mapa y Maggie le imitó.

'' ¿Y qué le diréis a su madre?''

'' La verdad. '' Andrea siempre decía lo mismo, alguna vez se tenía que mentir para salvar el pellejo y si Andrea decía la verdad, en algún momento, algo malo pasaría. Después de otra charla sobre armas y drama, mucho drama, Shane y Daryl empezaron a ir hacia el bosque, pero antes de nada, Daryl fue a su tienda y cogió la foto que no paraba de mirar, quizá le daría suerte.

Ballesta en el hombro, empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pasando por el establo y viendo unos cuantos caballos, quizá otro día podría coger uno e ir más rápido buscando a la niña, pasada la casa, vio a Rick sentado en la escalera, pero no le dio importancia.

'' Daryl. '' Paró en el sitio mirando al policía, pero continúo caminando, parecía un poco cabreado y sinceramente, la mitad del tiempo lo estaba. '' ¿Estarás bien solo?''

'' Solo estoy mejor, volveré antes del anochecer. ''

'' Eh, tenemos una base, podemos hacer una búsqueda organizada. '' Rick hizo que parase otra vez, cabreándolo un poco más, ya que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

'' ¿Quieres decir algo o es una charla?''

'' Quiero decir que no tienes por qué hacerlo. '' Rick se puso en plan plasta con él, y si no paraba iba a tirarle lo primero que encontrase. '' Tú no nos debes nada…''

'' Mi otro plan se fue a la mierda. '' Ya había empezado a caminar rápido antes que Rick acabase la frase, así que se metió en el bosque con su ballesta, sin encontrarse ningún bicho ni ninguna señal de vida por ningún lado.

Salió a un prado, viendo una casa y saltando en su interior, quizá la niña estuviese ahí, o mejor aún, quizá Maya y Tara estuviesen ahí esperándole con una tarta, sacudió la cabeza, demasiadas esperanzas y un posible chasco, pateó la puerta de entrada, esa casa es como la que Maya veía en sus sueños, la que quizá, algún día podrían comprar y vivir, pero si no estaba ella, ¿para qué querría una casa tan grande?

Sacó una flecha y la cargó en la ballesta, inspeccionando cada una de las habitaciones de la planta de abajo, casi todas vacías y llenas de polvo, escuchó ruidos arriba, pero prefirió no comprobar lo que era, por si había algún caminante. Pasó a la cocina, viendo una trona de bebé, solo la visión de un poco de sangre en el suelo le puso triste, mirando al suelo y viendo una lata de atún abierta, alguien había comido eso hacía poco, luego miró sospechosamente al armario de la cocina, acercándose.

Lo abrió con cuidado y se echó atrás, levantando la ballesta, temiendo encontrar a Sophia muerta e intentando comérselo, por suerte, no había nadie y para mejor, había una pequeña cama improvisada, quizá Sophia había estado ahí y estaba por los alrededores.

'' ¡Sophia!'' Salió de la casa y gritó demasiado fuerte, dándole igual que hubiese un caminante por ahí, luego empezó a dar vueltas por ahí, pensando lo que hacer, en el camino, vio un matojo de hierbas y unas cuantas flores muy familiares, se acercó casi corriendo y se agachó junto a las flores, tocándolas. '' No, no es el momento de ponerse a llorar. ¿Qué eres, una niña o un hombre?'' Daryl sacudió la cabeza y cogió una flor, suspirando, aún se acuerda de cuando le contó la historia a Maya, que la escuchaba como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Miró a las ventanas con la esperanza de verla en una de ellas pegando gritos como una loca, gritando su nombre, pero no ocurrió, así que se giró, ignorando sus fantasmas interiores y volviendo al campamento, tan rápido como pudo.

'' _Daryl. _'' La voz de Maya hizo que se asustase, girándose con la ballesta bajada, la vio saludándole desde el fondo del bosque y se acercó a ella.

'' ¡Maya!'' Daryl fue más rápido hacia ella, pero se paró antes de abrazarla. '' ¡Estás aquí, estás bien!'' Sonrío y quiso abrazarla, pero ella puso la mano delante de él, parándole.

'' _Daryl, tú y yo sabemos que no soy real._ '' Maya giró los ojos mientras Daryl bajaba la mirada.

'' No eres real, ¿verdad?'' Daryl la miró a los ojos mientras ella negaba. '' ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?''

'' _No lo sé, solo soy tus pensamientos, y si tus pensamientos dicen que son pensamientos, yo creo que no, pero vete a saber, estás viéndome. _'' Daryl sonrió y le quiso coger la mano, pero no pudo. '' _Daryl, busca a esa niña y encuéntrala. _''

'' Lo estoy intentando, Maya, por favor, dime que estás bien. '' Maya le miró con una ceja levantada.

'' _A ver, idiota, ¿cómo voy a saber si estoy bien si soy un puñetero espejismo?_'' Daryl levantó las cejas y asintió. '' _Pero si te digo que estoy bien te sentirás mejor, así que si, supongo que estoy bien… Supongo. _''

'' ¿Me acompañas al campamento?'' Daryl señaló hacia el campamento y Maya asintió, sonriendo. '' Bueno, cielo, deberías aparecer tú de verdad. ''

'' _Si, debería, pero nunca se sabe, quizá estoy en casa, esperando a que vuelva mi hombre. _'' Daryl sonrío, en su mente, Maya sonaba demasiado Maya.

'' Pues vas mal, Maya, sé que esto me parecerá raro, y quizá luego me mires mal como antes lo hacías, pero te quiero recordar que te quiero…'' Daryl se giró para ver a Maya, pero ya no estaba. '' Joder. '' Daryl sacudió su cabeza y salió del bosque, viendo la casa del granjero, pasó por delante de su tienda y vio a Carol en la caravana, luego miró la flor, Carol la necesitaba más que él.

Entró en la caravana viendo lo ordenada que estaba, Carol la había ordenado, eso seguro, los platos estaban perfectamente puestos y la mayoría de cosas estaban en su sitio.

'' He limpiado para que estuviese bien para ella. '' Daryl miró atrás, ya no había salida, debía darle la flor.

'' Creí que me había equivocado de sitio…'' Carol bufó y Daryl dejó la flor, con un botellín de cerveza en la mesa.

'' ¿Una flor?''

'' Una rosa Cherokee'' Daryl apenas pudo decir la palabra, así que tosió, intentando olvidar que había visto a Maya por ahí, rondando, quiso llorar, pero sacudió la cabeza un poco. '' Según la historia, cuando los soldados estadounidenses echaron a los indios de sus tierras, sobre las lágrimas de las madres que lloraban por que se les morían los hijos, de insolación, de hambre, de enfermedades...'' Hizo una pausa para tragarse las ganas de llorar otra vez y continuó. '' Algunos simplemente desaparecían, los ancianos pidieron a sus dioses que lograran enviar una señal que animara a las madres… Y al día siguiente, estas flores empezaron a crecer donde las lágrimas caían. '' Recordó a Maya sonriendo cuando se lo contaba, estirada en el suelo con las manos en la cara y los pies en alto, sonriendo. '' No soy lo suficientemente tonto para pensar que una flor va a crecer por mi hermano, pero estoy segura que esta ha crecido por Sophia. ''

'' Y… ¿Por Maya?'' Daryl se giró y miró a la pica de la caravana otra vez.

'' Si, por ella también. '' Carol se secó las lágrimas y le miró antes de salir. '' Estoy seguro que le encantará. '' Y con eso salió de la caravana.


	4. Las mejores cosas

**LAS MEJORES COSAS VIENEN EN ENVASES PEQUEÑOS.**

_Maya picó cinco veces a la puerta, empezando a pensar que no estaba en casa o que se había quedado dormido, así que empezó a investigar los alrededores, mirando a través de ventanas buscando la habitación de Daryl, que por suerte, tenía la ventana abierta, así que entró por todo el morro, intentando no hacer ruido, pero tiró una silla al suelo, haciendo que Daryl se diese la vuelta, Maya se puso al lado de él y lo miró, solo llevaba los boxers._

'' _Madre mía…'' Maya se acercó a él y le dio con el dedo índice en la espalda, haciendo que se moviese un poco y gruñese. '' Oye tú, levanta. '' Al no reconocer la voz, Daryl miró arriba y vio a Maya sonriendo. '' ¡Buenos días!'' De la impresión y el susto Daryl se cayó de la cama, haciendo que Maya cambiase de cara, abriendo la boca y yendo donde estaba él, agachándose a su lado. '' ¿Estás bien?''_

'' _Si, si… ¿Cómo has entrado?'' Maya levantó una ceja y le ayudó a levantarse._

'' _Me has abierto tú… Y luego te has venido a dormir…'' Maya cambió la cara a una de preocupación, mientras Daryl hacía lo mismo, tragándose la broma. '' Es broma, he entrado por la ventana. '' Maya empezó a reír, pero Daryl seguía serio. '' Chico, ríete un poco. ''_

'' _Es muy pronto, me acabo de levantar y me he caído de la cama, no estoy de buen humor para reírme. '' Daryl la miró, había cambiado de cara y ahora miraba al suelo, pateando el aire. '' Pero me has pillado, y ahora, me voy a cambiar, espérate en el salón. '' Maya le miró y asintió, saliendo de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá, iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta muy ancha, básicamente por que era de hacer deporte y unos pantalones de chándal cortos, con unas bambas de tela rosas._

_Maya miró la casa, era muy pequeña y los muebles eran muy básicos, pero parecía una casa de una familia normal, salvo que había dos catetos viviendo, ella ya había visto uno, pero no sabía donde estaba el otro. _

'' _Ya estoy. '' Daryl apareció con una camiseta de color blanco sin mangas y unos pantalones grises llenos de pintura blanca._

'' _¿Estás muy acostumbrado a pintar la puerta del garaje?'' Maya se levantó del sofá y siguió a Daryl hasta delante de la puerta del garaje con las pintadas, abrieron la puerta y cogieron la pintura._

'' _Un poco, hace poco que Merle pegó una paliza a un tío, ahora mismo está en el juzgado. ''_

'' _¿Y por qué no has ido con él?'' Maya se agachó a coger las pinturas y las preparó, cogiendo un rodillo._

'' _No lo sé, sé que debería ir, pero no me dijo nada, me enteré esta mañana, cuando lo escuché salir de casa. ''_

'' _Pero si estabas dormido, ¡cómo lo vas a escuchar!'' _

'' _Tengo buen oído. '' Maya empezó a reír con el rodillo en la mano, pintando unas cuantas letras._

'' _¡Pero si he tirado una silla cuando he entrado y nos te has inmutado!'' _

'' _Es diferente, ahí estaba muy dormido…'' Daryl empezó a hacer lo mismo que ella, rodillo en la mano y a pintar._

'' _Ya, claro, lo que tú digas. '' El teléfono de Maya empezó a sonar, así que lo cogió, miró quién era y lo colgó. '' Es mi hermana, luego la llamaré. ''_

'' _¿Y si es importante?'' Maya levantó los hombros y suspiró._

'' _Si fuese importante lo sabría, me estaría llamando más veces y en unos minutos me llamaría Tara. '' Daryl miró su móvil y asintió, era uno de esos móviles traga personas, pero este no estaba tan bien como los anuncios, el móvil de Maya estaba lleno de rascadas y de golpes, a parte que le faltaba la tecla de la almohadilla, Maya guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y siguió pintando. '' Bueno, Daryl, cuéntame algo de ti. '' _

'' _No hay mucho que contar. '' Maya empezó a dar saltitos cuando no llegaba arriba del todo, así que Daryl la cogió en brazos para que llegase. '' Eres enana. ''_

'' _La mejores cosas vienen en envases pequeños, eso dicen, ¿no?'' Maya siguió pintando con Daryl debajo, y en cuestión de dos horas tenían la puerta del garaje perfectamente pintada._

'' _¿Quieres tomar algo?'' Maya asintió y le siguió adentro, hacía demasiado calor en ese lugar._

'' _¿Hace siempre tanto calor aquí?'' Daryl asintió y le pasó una lata de cerveza._

'' _Y me ha parecido raro que hiciese tan poco calor. '' Maya se dejó caer en el sofá, bufando. '' No eres de por aquí. ''_

'' _Acabo de llegar de Michigan, bueno, hará cosa de un mes. '' Maya miró como Daryl se sentaba a su lado. _

'' _¿Trabajo?''_

'' _Familia. '' Maya sonrió y empezó a beber. '' Y hace una semana vinieron mis amigos, bueno los únicos que tengo, ya sabes, Tara es una y luego está mi mejor amigo. ''_

'' _¿El del coche?''_

'' _El mismo. '' Maya se echó a un lado el pelo y se lo peinó con la mano. '' Que no te engañe, cuando ves el camión piensas que es enorme y macho, pero en realidad es muy poca cosa, además, es gay. '' _

'' _¿Tienes un amigo gay?'' Daryl levantó una ceja, Merle hubiese echado de la ciudad a ese chico a base de puñetazos._

'' _Si, y me aconseja en la ropa, es el mejor. '' Maya río y eructó sin querer, haciendo reír a Daryl. '' ¿De qué te ríes tú, eh?''_

'' _Eres muy rara. ''_

'' _Cállate. '' _

_Y así pasaron la mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella, Maya hablaba por los codos y Daryl escuchaba, se enteró de varias cosas de su vida personal y la de sus amigos, que lo dejaron todo para ir con ella, cosa que le pareció muy raro, pero pasó de preguntar, incluso pidieron una pizza, que comieron en el sofá, para luego poner la tele y ver una película que pasaban a las cuatro._

_La puerta se abrió con fuerza, casi tirándola al suelo, Merle, con rabia, entró a la casa, pasando de los dos del sofá y entrando a su habitación, Maya miró a Merle sin que se diese cuenta que estaba ahí, luego vio como Daryl se levantaba y entraba con su hermano, los dos salieron unos minutos después, y el hermano pequeño tenía sangre en el labio._

_El portazo que dio Merle unos segundos después hizo que toda la casa temblase, incluida Maya, que se había asustado con solo ver a Merle, pero se asustó más al ver la sangre que le caía a Daryl del labio._

'' _Si no es un buen momento me voy…'' Daryl se sentó en el sofá y apoyó sus manos en la cara, pensando._

'' _No, quédate. '' _

'' _¿Algo va mal?'' Maya puso su mano en el hombro de Daryl, y para sorpresa de él, no quitó el hombro._

'' _18 meses de cárcel para Merle. '' Maya puso la mano que tenía libre en su boca, mientras Daryl hacía una mueca. '' Y un puñetazo para mi. '' _

'' _Lo siento, no sé qué decir. '' El teléfono de Maya empezó a sonar otra vez, así que hizo una mueca y lo cogió, contestando. '' ¿Qué pasa Sarah?''_

'' _Deberías venir, mamá no se encuentra bien, otra vez. '' La voz de su hermana mayor sonó a través del auricular del móvil. '' Y debo ir a la compra. ''_

'' _Iré yo, tú quédate con ella, mándame por mensaje lo que necesites y lo comparé en un momento. '' _

'' _Está bien, vuelve pronto. '' Su hermana colgó y Maya suspiró, recibiendo a los pocos segundo una lista de cosas._

'' _¿Quién era?'' Daryl levantó la mirada a Maya, que sonrió un poco._

'' _Mi hermana, que vaya a comprar. '' Maya se levantó del sofá, cogiendo la mano de Daryl y levantándolo. '' Pero antes te voy a curar eso. '' _

'' _Puedo yo solo. '' Daryl empezó a caminar hacia el baño con Maya detrás. '' No me sigas. ''_

'' _Si te sigo, te voy a curar eso aunque tenga que atarte a una silla. '' Daryl bufó y le dio todo los necesario, para luego quedarse mirándola con los brazos cruzados, Maya empezó a curarle el labio, esa mierda le dolía._

'' _¿Podrás tu sola con toda la compra?'' Daryl miró los brazos de Maya mientras esta le curaba, estaba demasiado cerca y eso ponía a Daryl muy nervioso._

'' _¿Me estás llamando floja?'' Levantó una ceja sonriendo y él negó._

'' _No… Pero me has ayudado con la puerta, yo te ayudo con la compra. '' _

'' _Vale, no me vendrán mal tus brazos de cazador. ''_

'' _¿Cómo has sabido que soy cazador?'' Daryl ladeó la cabeza y ella acabó de curarle._

'' _Pues por que he visto una ballesta en el garaje, y a no ser que seas un psicópata con ballesta, eres cazador. '' _

'' _Chica lista. ''_

'' _Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. '' Daryl río y siguió a Maya hasta la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él, Maya tuvo que trepar para subir a su coche, mientras que él entró de un salto. '' ¿Te parece divertido verme subir así?'' _

'' _Si. '' Daryl empezó a reírse de ella y Maya solo puso cara de fastidio, dando una vuelta en U en medio de la calle y casi dando al coche del vecino, en definitiva, Daryl se había metido en el coche de una loca._


	5. Loca del volante

**LOCA DEL VOLANTE**

'' _¡Loca!'' Maya reía histéricamente mientras conducía, al contrario que Daryl, que se agarraba a lo que podía, la verdad, el coche iba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y Maya se había saltado tres semáforos. '' ¡Frena, frena! ¡Qué te lo pasas!'' Maya frenó casi de golpe, por suerte nadie iba detrás de ella, con toda su educación, miró a los dos lados y puso el intermitente para entrar al párking, aparcó su coche y bajó de él, con Daryl dándole las gracias a Dios por no haberle matado en ese coche. '' ¿Quién coño te dio el permiso de conducir?''_

'' _Oh… Me lo saqué a la primera, a los dieciséis, lo que se puede hacer con un poco de escote, una minifalda y un pintalabios rojo. '' Daryl bufó y entró al supermercado, menos mal que había aire acondicionado, Maya sacó su móvil y empezó a revisarlo, cogiendo un carrito de la compra._

'' _Parece que vayas chateando con el móvil en vez de hacerme caso. '' Maya sonrío sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla._

'' _Si te hago caso, solo que no hablas. '' Daryl empujaba el carrito y ella iba tirando cosas al carro, leyendo lo que ponía, Daryl la observaba desde detrás del carrito, sonriendo como un novio, se preguntó si la gente pensaría que estaban juntos, así que se giró y vio a una mujer sonriéndoles, Daryl se giró de nuevo mirando a Maya, eso había sido raro, volvió a mirar a la mujer, que les sonreía aún más._

'' _Maya, la gente nos mira raro. '' Se acercó a su oreja y ella río, no alcanzaba un pote que estaba arriba del todo._

'' _Se piensan que estamos juntos, oye, cógeme el pote ese. '' Maya señaló el pote y Daryl lo cogió, estirándose un poco. '' ¿Quién te mira mal, Daryl?''_

'' _Una mujer de ahí, me está cabreando. '' Maya miró a la mujer, que les sonreía, Maya abrazó a Daryl y miró a la mujer._

'' _Es mi esposo, ¿vale? No lo mires. '' La mujer, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta, Daryl sonrió con los que Maya había dicho._

'' _¿Por qué le dices eso? No es verdad. '' Daryl empezó a caminar por los pasillos siguiendo a Maya, que miraba el móvil y los estantes._

'' _Bueno, pero ha dejado de mirarte, ¿no es lo que querías?'' Maya cogió unas cuantas cosas más y paró en medio de los congelados, hacía frío y empezó a temblar. '' Que asco de sitio, todo el día haciendo calor y ahora me estoy muriendo de frío. ''_

'' _Ven. '' Maya se giró y fue hacia Daryl, que la cogió entre sus brazos y la frotó para que dejase de temblar, parecía un puñetero vibrador. '' ¿Mejor?''_

'' _Tú limítate a no soltarme. '' Maya dejó el carro y fue hacia una de las neveras, cogiendo lo que tenía que coger, pizzas congeladas a montones, eso si, tenía a Daryl enganchado, y eso, por raro que pareciese, le gustaba. '' Me faltan los guisantes y ya podremos irnos. ''_

'' _No te morirás de hambre, has comprado pizzas congeladas a toneladas. '' Maya río y le enseñó el mensaje, Daryl lo leyó atentamente, solo ponía una frase 'Noche especial + miedo ', levantó una ceja._

'' _Cada viernes, desde que tengo memoria, hacemos una cena y luego vemos películas, no es tan raro. '' Daryl entendió en ese momento por que había cogido tantas cosas de entrantes y tal cantidad de pizzas congeladas. '' ¿Te apuntas? Es divertido. ''_

'' _¿A cenar?'' Maya asintió y Daryl se lo pensó unos segundos, Merle no iba a estar, así que asintió y por una extraña razón, Maya dio un saltito._

'' _¡Bien!'' La cara de felicidad de Maya hizo sonreír a Daryl, que volvió a coger el carrito, empujándolo a la salida. '' Me alegro de que vengas, la cara de terror de Brendon ya no hacía gracia. '' _

'' _¿Brendon?'' Daryl pensó que sería su novio o algo por el estilo, y un algo le pasó por la boca del estómago._

'' _Mi mejor amigo, el gay. '' Daryl asintió y empezó a poner cosas en la caja registradora, Maya guardó el móvil y miró las pintas que llevaba, bueno, los dos iban igual. '' Me mataría si me viese así. '' _

'' _¿Así cómo?'' Maya señaló su ropa con la cabeza y luego dio una vuelta sobre si misma._

'' _Mis pintas, estoy horrible, ni me he maquillado. '' _

'' _Estas bien, no te preocupes. '' Maya recibió un puñetazo de piropos y sonrió para sí misma, pagando a la cajera, que les miraba con una sonrisa más grande que la mujer de antes, los dos salieron con el carrito lleno de bolsas llenas. _

'' _Te apoyo, la gente nos miraba raro. '' Maya abrió el maletero y empezó a meter cosas._

'' _Te lo dije, no eran imaginaciones mías… ¡Y viste la mujer esa!'' Maya río otra vez y cuando acabaron de meter las cosas en el maletero se metieron en el coche. '' Por favor, no vayas como antes. '' _

'' _Está bien, señorita. '' Maya sonrío y salió ordenadamente del párking, para luego volver a conducir igual._

'' _¡Dijiste que no conducirías igual!'' Daryl se cogió a lo que pudo otra vez, rezando por su vida._

'' _Te mentí. '' Maya miró a Daryl sonriendo, era adorable, pero ahora, Daryl estaba recordando que hacer en caso de accidente de coche._

_Cuando llegaron a casa de Daryl eran las seis de la tarde, Daryl, aún un poco tenso por el viaje que Maya acababa de darle, abrió la puerta del coche, pero antes de salir se giró._

'' _¿A qué hora voy?'' Daryl se giró con la puerta en la mano, sonriendo, estaba empezando a sonreír demasiado._

'' _Sobre las ocho, y cámbiate los pantalones, al menos. '' Maya sonrió y Daryl cerró la puerta, viendo como Maya hacía la U intentando no darle al coche del vecino._

_Maya llegó en pocos minutos a su casa, entrando al garaje y siendo recibida por Tara y Brendon, que la miraban desde la entrada al garaje, los dos cuchicheando como marujas que no tienen nada que hacer las tardes de verano._

'' _¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?'' Maya empezó a dejar bolsas en el suelo, sonriendo._

'' _Que espero que el coche no tenga manchas blancas misteriosas en ninguno de los asientos o te juro que lo limpiarás con la boca. '' Brendon bajó las cinco escaleras que los separaban y abrió la puerta trasera del coche._

'' _Brendon, cielo, tú, yo y Tara sabemos que si hubiese tenido el pensamiento de acostarme con él, lo hubiese traído directamente a casa. '' Maya juntó sus manos y miró al techo, sonriendo._

'' _¿Tienes ese pensamiento?'' Tara ayudó a Brendon a cargar con todas las cosas del maletero, mientras Maya se colgaba de la barandilla de las escaleras, tirando para atrás._

'' _Si, lo tengo. '' Tara bufó y empezó a cargar cosas, mientras su mejor amiga gritaba el nombre de su hermana como una cantante de opera, pegando saltos de ballet y haciendo tonterías, paró en seco cuando su sobrina pequeña se la quedó mirando, estaba jugando con el perro, un Golden retriever de tres meses de color crema, se llamaba Murphy, y era jodidamente idiota, su sobrina, Adele, en cambio, se parecía demasiado a su tía, era bruta como ella sola, también era un poco hiperactiva, como ella. '' Hola mi amor. '' Maya se agachó al lado de su sobrina, que tenía el chupete puesto, aún no había cumplido los dos años y era la cosita más bonita y bestia que Maya había conocido, el perro, que en teoría era de Maya, se acercó a su dueña y le lamió la mano, pidiendo un poco de atención. '' Si, chucho, si… Yo también te quiero. '' Maya acarició un poco al perro y cogió a su sobrina en brazos, buscando a su hermana, con el maldito perro detrás, siguiéndola como un imán._

'' _Mami. '' Adele no tenía casi voz y se entretenía con un mechón de pelo de Maya, que abrió la habitación de Sarah, que no estaba ahí, así que fue a la habitación de su madre, abriendo la puerta y encontrando a las dos, su madre, Michelle y su hermana, que acariciaba la mano de su madre dormida._

'' _¿Cómo está?'' Maya le pasó a Adele a su hermana y está quiso llorar, su madre cada vez recordaba menos y dormía más, haciendo que las dos se preocuparan._

'' _Mal, Maya, ¿qué hacemos?'' Sarah se echó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras Adele jugaba con un mechón del pelo de su hermana._

'' _Ella quisiera que sonriésemos y le echásemos huevos a la vida. '' Maya se sentó al lado de su madre, cogiéndole la mano. '' Pero no puedo hacer eso cuando la veo, Sarah, cada vez se acuerda menos de mí, me va a olvidar. ''_

'' _No lo hará, ella sabe quien eres, cada mañana, cuando se levanta y va a la cocina pregunta por ti. '' Sarah puso una mano en el hombro de Maya y la hizo sonreír. _

'' _He invitado a un amigo a casa, debo prepararme. '' Maya se secó unas cuantas lágrimas de la cara y se levantó de al lado de su madre._

'' _¿Tienes algún plan con ese amigo?'' Sarah quitó unos pelos de la cara de Adele y miró a su hermana pequeña._

'' _Si, los tengo. '' Maya sonrío y salió de la habitación, entrando a la suya y encerrándose en el baño, se miró al espejo sonriendo un poco. '' Maya, eres tan previsible…''_


	6. Zapatillas de conejito

**ZAPATILLAS DE CONEJITO**

'' _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. '' Maya daba vueltas nerviosa en su cuarto, decidiendo lo que se iba a poner, iba a ser algo que dijese 'estoy por ti' pero no quería que fuese un 'ven, fóllame'. Maya se dejó caer en la cama con ropa interior y se puso las manos en la cara, eran las siete y medie y ella aún estaba sin arreglar, picaron a la puerta y antes que pudiese decir nada, su comité de fiestas de viernes entró en la habitación._

'' _MayMay, eres tan previsible. '' Brendon se sentó en la cama poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras Maya bufaba y Tara sonreía, mirando su armario._

'' _¿Tienes tanta ropa y no sabes que ponerte?'' Tara cogió un vestido rojo muy corto y se lo enseñó a Brendon, que puso cara de asco. _

'' _Si, y le cardamos un poco el pelo y es Betty Boop. '' Maya se dejó caer en la cama, posiblemente acabaría poniéndose un pijama y lo mandaría todo a la mierda. '' Ponte algo normal, unos tejanos y una camiseta normal, es una fiesta de pijamas. ''_

'' _Ya lo tengo. '' Maya chasqueó los dedos y se levantó de la cama. '' Poneos los pijamas, ahora. '' _

'' _¿Qué dices?'' Tara se sentó en la cama con Brendon, que la miraba desde abajo sonriendo con la cara 'no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo esta loca'._

'' _Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas. '' Maya levantó sus dos dedos índices e hizo un pequeño baile de cadera girándose a su armario y sacando su pijama de Hello Kitty, era el pantalón corto y la camiseta de tirantes ancha con la cara de la gata en rosa. _

'' _Vale, ¿pero tu amigo traerá su pijama o vendrá normal?'' Brendon hizo la observación del año, haciendo parar a Maya en el sitio._

'' _Mierda, es verdad… '' Maya se volvió a tirar a su cama boca abajo, haciendo ver que lloraba. '' Brendon, cielo, por favor, elige algo. '' Brendon giró los ojos y dejó que Tara acariciase la espalda de Maya._

'' _Maya, tienes un grano enorme en la espalda…'' Tara no acabó la frase, reventó el grano directamente, haciendo que Maya se diese la vuelta, gritando de dolor._

'' _¡Me cago en la puta, TARA!'' Tara se puso las manos en la cara, mientras Brendon negaba y comenzaba a sacar la ropa, Maya cogió la ropa de Brendon y se empezó a rascar la espalda, ahora escocía._

_Tara iba con unos pantalones largos tejanos y una camiseta sin hombro, Brendon siempre iba perfecto con su camiseta con slogan y sus jeans, pero lo mejor de los dos eran las zapatillas de conejito que todos en esa casa tenían y eran sagradas._

'' _Brendon…'' Maya se miró al espejo con unos pantalones cortos y muy altos de cintura y una camiseta básica y muy ceñida blanca. '' Te quiero. '' _

'' _Que harías sin mi, MayMay. '' Brendon recibió el abrazo de Maya y los tres escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Maya, con las zapatillas de conejito, apartó de un culazo a su hermana, que iba igual que Tara y abrió a Daryl, que se había apoyado en una biga de madera del porche, con las manos en los bolsillos, Maya sonrió y pasó a saludarlo besándole la mejilla._

'' _Hola. '' Maya se separó de Daryl sonriendo y él asimiló los que acababa de pasar, pensando que esa chica era rara por milésima vez en dos días. '' ¿Cómo está tu hermano?''_

'' _Mal, ha pasado como esta mañana, solo que no me ha pegado, me ha dicho que los mandan en tres días y que iba a liarla por la ciudad, ya sabes, rompiendo cosas con sus amigos. '' Maya levantó los hombros. '' Me dijo de ir, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer que asustar a la multitud. ''_

'' _Oh, que mono…'' Maya abrazó a Daryl, que se dio cuenta que habían tres personas que les miraban desde uno de los cristales de la puerta. '' Ven, te presentaré a los demás. '' Cuando Maya acabó la frase se escucharon algunos ruidos, y cuando abrió la puerta vieron a tres personas alrededor de una planta de mentira que se había caído. '' ¿Qué coño…? Bueno, da igual. Daryl estos son Tara, que ya conoces, Brendon y mi hermana Sarah, con mi sobrina Adele. '' Maya miró a su perro, que dormía en el primer escalón de la escalera. '' Y ese chucho es mi perro, Murphy. ''_

'' _Eh… ¿Encantado?'' Sarah le miró con la cabeza ladeada y le dio un beso a su hija, que jugaba con un cubo con la letra A._

'' _Voy a llevar a Adele a dormir, ahora vengo. '' Sarah dio un golpecito a Adele en la nariz y casi chafa al idiota del perro al subir la escalera, Murphy, al ver que le quitaron el sitio, se estiró y se subió al sofá, poniéndose a dormir otra vez._

'' _No entiendo por qué ese bicho duerme tanto…'' Maya fue al sofá y cogió al perro, que estaba dormidísimo, lo dejó en una almohada improvisada al lado del sofá, que en teoría era su sitio._

'' _Es pequeño, ya aprenderá a no dormir en un escalón. '' Brendon miró a Daryl y sonrió, yendo a sentarse en un sofá. '' ¡Dónde está mi pizza cuatro quesos! ¡Vamos esclava, tráeme mi pizza!'' Brendon abrió mucho la boca, así que Tara aprovechó y le metió un nacho con queso._

'' _Silénciate, ¡mala pécora!'' Para sorpresa de Daryl, que se había sentado en el sofá al lado de Tara, se río de la confianza que tenían esos dos, así que no fue difícil empezar a hablar con ellos, ellos preguntaban y él respondía con respuestas cortas._

'' _¡Pizza cuatro quesos y una de jamón y queso!'' Brendon cogió la pizza de cuatro quesos y la empezó a cortar, quemándose unas cuantas veces. '' Brendon, son veintitrés dólares. '' _

'' _Si, espera, que saco mi cartera de dinero metafórico y te pago, perra. '' Brendon cogió su trozo y se lo comió en cuestión de segundos, Maya se sentó al lado de Daryl, cogiendo un trozo de pizza de jamón y queso._

'' _Algún día. '' Tara levantó su puño libre, poniendo cara de solemnidad y cerrando los ojos._

'' _Peli, peli, peli. '' Sarah entró corriendo al salón y se tiró al sofá individual que había, tirando sus zapatillas de conejito rosa al suelo._

'' _¿Por qué todos lleváis zapatillas de conejos rosas?'' Daryl levantó la mirada de las zapatillas de Maya, que sonrío._

'' _Larga historia, y muy cruel. '' Maya lanzó una mirada a Brendon, que acababa su tercer trozo de pizza._

'' _Oh, ya veo. '' Brendon dejó su trozo y miró a Daryl. '' Maya tenía un conejo, y un día lo pisé sin querer, juro que no fue mi culpa. '' _

'' _Así que por eso lleváis zapatillas de conejo. '' Daryl puso su brazo alrededor de Maya involuntariamente y esta se puso roja como un tomate._

'' _Más o menos, el conejo lo pisé con el pie izquierdo, y a la semana siguiente lo pisé con el derecho. Maya estuvo días sin hablarme…'' _

'' _¡Pisaste a Simba!'' Maya le tiró un cojín y Brendon lo esquivo. '' Maldito asesino''_

'' _Haya paz '' Sarah estaba buscando alguna película en la parte de debajo del mueble de la televisión, mientras Tara reía con las tonterías que decían los dos y la cara de Daryl, que no sabía donde se había metido, Sarah levantó una caratula de DVD en el aire, sonriendo. '' Pesadilla en Elm Street. '' Maya se echó atrás y se acercó más a Daryl, poniendo su cara en su pecho._

'' _Esa no. '' Maya alargó mucho la O, cerrando los ojos. '' Me da miedo y como no pueda dormir, iré a dormir a la cama de Tara. '' _

'' _¡A mi no me metas en esto!'' Tara miró a su amiga sonriendo mientras su hermana ponía la película, riendo. Brendon acarició el pelo de Tara y suspiró._

'' _Si no la dejas dormir contigo vendrá conmigo, y a mi me pega patadas. '' Tara bufó y la película comenzó, Maya se empezó a quejar, pero al cabo de cinco minutos se levantó y cogió a Murphy, que no se inmutó de que lo habían cogido, Maya volvió a la misma postura, solo que con el perro entre los dos._

_Y así pasaron la noche, viendo tres películas de Freddie Kruegher, ese hombre asustaba a Maya muchísimo, y su perro idiota no serviría para mucho, posiblemente el perro se asustaría más que ella si apareciese de la nada el hombre ese. Inevitablemente, Daryl se tuvo que ir, al día siguiente iban a meter a su hermano en la cárcel, y él debía estar ahí, Maya acompañó a Daryl a la salida y se sentó en una silla del porche. _

'' _No te he enseñado mi casa entera. '' Daryl se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, mirándola._

'' _La próxima vez, quizá. '' Daryl la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a él, besándole la cabeza. '' ¿Qué haces mañana por la mañana?'' _

'' _Trabajo. '' Maya miró al suelo y luego a Daryl. '' Tengo un estudio de arte en el centro de la ciudad, doy clases ahí. '' _

'' _Pues por la tarde. '' _

'' _Vale, salgo sobre las seis, quizá podemos quedar a las ocho, como hoy. '' Maya hizo un silencio y luego se giró, sonriéndole. '' ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?''_

'' _Si, bueno, se podría llamar así. '' Maya se levantó y ayudó a Daryl a levantarse._

'' _Vale, bueno, si quieres, puedes pasarte por el taller cuando te levantes. '' Daryl asintió y se acercó a ella, demasiado._

'' _¿Dónde está?'' Maya levantó un poco la cabeza, quedando un poco más cerca._

'' _Hay un taller de coches por ahí, el único de la ciudad, a unos diez metros a la derecha. '' Daryl acabó los pocos centímetros que les quedaban, pero así, como por arte de magia, apareció Brendon._

'' _Chicos, lo siento, pero… Maya, tu hermana te llama. '' Brendon sonrío a Daryl, que abrazó a Maya y se largó, Maya, enfadadísima, entró a la casa como un huracán._

'' _¡Sarah! ¿Qué coño quieres?'' Maya buscó a su hermana por todos los lugares con su perro detrás, parecía que el puñetero chucho le sonreía, y eso era adorable, pero no dejaba de ser un perro tonto, encontró a su hermana en la puerta de su madre, Maya paró en seco. '' ¿Qué pasa?''_

'' _Entré a ver como estaba, Maya…'' Sarah rompió a llorar en los hombros de su hermana. '' No sabe quién soy, mi propia madre… no sabe quién soy…'' Maya empezó a llorar con su hermana, mientras Brendon y Tara subían, viendo que las dos lloraban._

'' _Sarah, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, ellos sabrán cuidarla…'' Maya se separó de su hermana y la cogió de los hombros._

'' _Mañana a primera hora la llevaré, deben hacer algo…'' Maya asintió y se fue a su cuarto a llorar, con su perro detrás, que la miraba con esa sonrisa de estúpido. '' Tú no tienes problemas, verdad, ¿chucho?'' Maya dejó a su perro subir a su cama y puso el despertador, durmiéndose. _


	7. Columpio

**COLUMPIO**

_Se había levantado mucho antes esa mañana, igual que la otra, solo con los boxers, y sin una chica saltando por su ventana y levantándolo, Daryl se vistió y salió de su casa, junto a su hermano, debía llevarlo al juzgado a las once, y eran las diez y media, Merle, con una mochila llena de cosas, iba callado mientras su hermano conducía, en cuestión de minutos estaban los dos plantados en la entrada del juzgado._

'' _Hermanito, ten cuidado con lo que haces, el viejo Merle te estará vigilando. '' Merle escupió en el suelo y dio tres pasos, pero se giró antes de entrar al juzgado. '' Y ven a verme, ya sabes, acuérdate de tu hermano. '' Daryl asintió y vio como su hermano entraba en el juzgado, era demasiado raro que se entregase así como así a un policía, pero levantó los hombros y se metió en el coche, conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad._

_Cuando llegó al taller lo vio destrozado, poniendo cara de póker y sin saber donde esconderse, Merle había causado un desastre en la zona bastante notable, contenedores quemados, había una farola en el suelo, que Daryl se pregunto como narices habían tirado, pintadas,… Nada importante, pero cuando vio el taller de Maya, se le cayó todo al suelo, pero lo peor fue ver a Maya, sentada en un banco de delante, con su perro y llorando._

'' _Maya. '' Daryl dejó el coche en un sitio libre y fue a por ella, viendo el cristal roto, y por dentro del negocio todo tirado, cuadros, papeles, algunos libros, en fin, un estropicio total. '' ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?''_

'' _No lo sé, llegué aquí y…'' Maya se escondió entre sus rodillas, haciéndose una pelota. '' ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?''_

'' _¿Llamaste a la policía?'' Daryl se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por el hombro, ahora ya sabía por qué Merle había ido con tanta alegría al juzgado, para que no le echasen las culpas de nada de lo que había hecho._

'' _Si, me dijeron que no tocase nada, ¡pero ni siquiera he entrado!'' Maya estuvo un buen rato así, con Daryl acariciándole el hombro, la policía llegó y preguntó cosas a Maya, que respondió en poco, los agentes taparon el escaparate con maderas y se aseguraron que no había nadie dentro._

'' _Lo de esta noche podemos hacerlo otro día, si quieres. '' Los dos habían entrado y Maya estaba cogiendo lo que se podía salvar._

'' _No, podemos hacerlo, no hay problema, solo que… ¿por qué aquí?'' Maya se levantó con unos papeles en la mano, pasándoselos a Daryl, que los guardaba en una caja, justo detrás de ella._

'' _No lo sé, pero la calle está igual. '' Maya se giró y cogió la caja de Daryl, tapándola. _

'' _Ya lo sé, pero no me pensaba que llegaría esto tan lejos. '' _

'' _¿Llamaste a tu hermana?'' Daryl dejó encima de las mesas unos cuantos cuadros a medio hacer y se giró, mirándola._

'' _Si, estaba en el hospital, con mi madre. '' Maya empezó a notar las lágrimas, pero se las tragó, no iba a aburrir a Daryl con sus problemas dramáticos. '' Brendon y Tara están trabajando, así que no puedo hacer nada, a no ser que el idiota de mi perro tenga súperpoderes o un árbol del dinero escondido en el jardín. ''_

'' _Tranquila, haremos algo. '' Daryl se giró y abrazó a Maya, que empezó a llorar otra vez, mojando la camiseta de Daryl._

'' _Gracias, eres un cielo. '' Maya siguió abrazada a Daryl, que le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que todo estaría bien. '' Creo que debía llorar, limpia el alma. '' Maya se secó las lágrimas y se río. '' Que chorrada. '' _

'' _Lo es, pero si te sirve de algo. '' Daryl se giró y empezó a dejar unos cuantos cuadros a medio hacer más encima de la mesa, con Maya detrás juntando papeles._

'' _La mayoría de lágrimas no eran por el sitio este, es más que nada por mi madre. '' Daryl se giró, mirándola, Maya se sentó en un taburete alto y puso su mano por el pelo. '' No sabe quién soy, no se acuerda de mi, ni de nadie en general. '' Daryl cogió la mano de Maya y la apretó. '' Tiene Alzheimer, solo tiene sesenta años, no es normal, pero… está muy avanzado, ya no pueden hacer nada. '' _

'' _Lo siento. '' _

'' _No lo sientas, no es tu culpa…'' Maya miró al reloj, viendo que eran las dos de la tarde, hora de comer. '' ¿Vienes a mi casa a comer?''_

'' _Vale. '' Maya se levantó del taburete y cogió la mano de Daryl, entrelazando los dedos, los dos salieron de la tienda juntos, bajo la mirada de más gente, que pensaba que eran novios o un matrimonio, quizá, pero a decir verdad, Daryl no tenía ni idea de lo que Maya estaba haciendo con él. _

_Abrió la puerta gritando que ya estaba en casa y que estaba con él, para que nadie se asustase, el perro salió corriendo hacia su escalón y se estiró ahí, bostezando._

'' _Al final pasará igual que con el conejo, ese escalón está maldito. '' Daryl río y fue a coger al perro, que estaba frito, incluso parecía que roncaba._

'' _Es tonto como él solo, ¿verdad?'' Maya asintió y Daryl dejó al perro en su cojín, pero el estúpido perro se fue al sofá, haciendo reír a Maya._

'' _Si, bueno… Déjalo, ya vendrá Brendon, está en su sitio. '' Maya fue hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera, el pelo castaño le caía por un lado todo sudado, y con el contraste frío de la nevera, Maya tuvo un escalofrío. '' A ver… ¿Qué quieres?''_

'' _Lo que haya. '' Daryl se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, observándola con atención. '' ¿Puedo ir al jardín de atrás?'' Maya hizo un ruido que le dio a entender como un si, así que se levantó y fue al jardín. _

_La primera visión que tuvo del jardín fueron siete cajas enormes, de una marca de muebles del pueblo, luego unas cuantas maderas en el porche y una piscina de plástico a su lado, con dibujos de princesas Disney, por lo demás, habían flores y el césped estaba bien cortado, no supo por qué pero se imaginó a Brendon con pantalones cortos cantando YMCA mientras cortaba el césped, se sacudió la cabeza al imaginárselo, ya no vería a Brendon con los mismos ojos._

'' _Sé que no está muy bien, pero algún día entenderé las instrucciones del columpio, y ese día, juro que lo montaré. '' Maya apareció de la nada, asustando a Daryl como una niña._

'' _¿Eso es un columpio?'' Daryl señaló a las maderas del suelo, mientras Maya asentía._

'' _Tengo las instrucciones arriba, pero son imposibles… O quizá yo soy igual de tonta que el perro. '' _

'' _Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos. '' Daryl sonrío y Maya le dio un puñetazo en el brazo._

'' _Uy si, una cosa espectacular. '' Maya miró a las siete cajas que habían en el jardín, al lado de la valla, las siete desparramadas. '' Ya me han traído lo demás, como ninguno de los otros querían algo en el jardín, me fui a comprar muebles de jardín… Es horrible. '' Maya señaló las maderas del suelo. '' Eso es un ejemplo. ''_

'' _¿Lo montamos?'' Maya miró a Daryl asintiendo. '' Trae las instrucciones, no es tan difícil. ''_

_Maya bajó las instrucciones en poco tiempo, corriendo por la casa y buscando las herramientas, lo mejor de montar eso, era su vestuario, no se había cambiado y aún llevaba el vestido de flores corto y unas sandalias rosas, le pasó todo a Daryl y se sentó a su lado. Tres horas después y una comida en medio, lo tenían montado, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sentarse._

'' _Venga, siéntate. '' Maya empujó un poco a Daryl para que se sentase, pero este se quedó quieto en el sitio, con los brazos cruzados._

'' _Y si se cae. '' Daryl levantó una ceja y se giró para mirarla, Maya bufó y puso la mano en el columpio._

'' _Pues nos sentamos los dos a la vez y si nos caemos, nos caemos juntos. '' Maya cogió la mano de Daryl y los dos le dieron la espalda al columpio. '' A la de tres. Uno, dos y tres. '' Los dos se sentaron, Maya cerró los ojos esperándose un culazo contra el suelo, pero el columpio solo se movió levemente._

'' _Maya, abre los ojos, que no nos caemos. '' Daryl rodó los ojos y Maya abrió los ojos, levantando las manos y sonriendo, su día iba mejorando a lo bestia._

'' _¡Toma!'' Maya abrazó a Daryl, que la miró raro, pero le abrazó de vuelta. '' ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!'' Maya dio un beso en la mejilla de Daryl, uno de esos besos sonoros que dan las madres a sus hijos._

'' _De nada, chica, de nada. '' Daryl se tocó la mejilla en la que Maya le había plantado el beso cuando ella se fue, sonrío un poco y la siguió adentro de la casa. _


End file.
